undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hairdressers and Zombies/Episode 1
“You want one sugar or two?” Kayleigh asked. It was ten minutes to eight in the morning and she was already as energetic and on her feet as always, a proud achievement of hers that she had the same amount of energy since her eighteenth birthday to what she has now at thirty four. Patricia often wondered how she remained to look so pretty yet never sit down to take some time to rest; she even sometimes wondered if she ever slept at all. Her blonde hair hung back as perfect as it normally did, glistening due to the light from the window. At first Patricia had wanted her to tie it up so she could see better but after all the attention it was grabbing by passer-by’s wanting to look just as good, she thought it wasn’t too bad after all. “Two, thanks honey..I’m going to need the energy today” Patricia yawned. She was going to need the energy, it was exactly two weeks till all the schools opened up again and they were bound to get swamped by four. Luckily for Patricia however, who was nowhere near as energetic as Kayleigh and was now slouched on one of the chairs, they had a couple of hours to prepare with only three cuttings booked on the morning. One being Denise, for her regular two-weekly dye and trim and the other being a mother who had also figured out that Turn Head’s Salon’s annual que usually trailed off way, way out of the door and didn’t fancy sticking around for the wait. “I hope Tosh gets hear soon, we’re going to need her today...She best be on time, we can’t open till she’s here and you know what Denise can be like..I don’t know about her, y’know Kay. We get the job done just fine” Patricia said as she took a bobble from the draw of her table and fastened her jet black hair into a ponytail. “Oh no, you aren’t doing this again, Trish. That girl’s a blessing and she’s still got ten minutes, cut her some slack...We haven’t been able to do the job just fine, not just the two of us and I doubt Whitney will take back the job...not after the last time” Kayleigh shouted from the backroom. Patricia could hear the kettle as it was lifted and poured into the cups. “That girl had it coming. The way she talked to me was disgusting” Patricia replied, wiping the sleep from her eyes, she then leaned in and began to apply her mascara. “Yeah...Although you did say she chopped hair like Edward Scissor hands with rusty blades, and then there was the other thing I’m not even going to say” Kayleigh laughed as she walked in with the two cups. Patricia’s was in her left hand, a yellow cup with white poker dots; Kayleigh’s was in her right hand, a pink, flower covered cup with a white background. “Like I said had it coming...Thanks, just there” Patricia said, pointing to the table in front of her with her free hand. She rested Patricia’s cup down the sat in the opposite cutting chair and begun to drink hers. “Do we know the family coming in this morning?” Kayleigh asked as she took a sip of her coffee. “It was a man on the phone but I think I heard Joanne yelling out him, probably her and her husband arguing again” Patricia replied as she continued applying her make-up. “Joanne?” “The one I went to the gym with, quite friendly but always got something on her mind...She didn’t like Whitney either, remember? She tripped and knocked her phone out of her hand” Patricia replied. “Oh yeah, I remember...We had to dock her pay, clean up the phone and do her and her kids hairs for free, the little one wouldn’t stay still either she was always jumping around, I nearly took her ear off” “Oh that’s Lucy...or Annie, I can’t remember which” “Well Tosh can have that one” Kayleigh laughed jokingly. “Yes, if she does ever bother to turn up” Patricia said in a sarcastic manor. She finished her mascara and slid the lid back on before putting it back in the draw; she then picked up her coffee and looked up at Kayleigh. She was looking back at her sternly, one eye brow slightly raised. “What?” “You promised you give this one a go, I mean a real go. We need someone other than me and you, she’s young, pretty, and friendly she’ll be bringing in customers too” Kayleigh replied frustrated. “I have, and I do like the girl it’s just—“ There was a loud bang at the window. Patricia jumped, knocking her coffee all over herself. “Ah, shit...for godsake!” she yelled as she wiped her top down. Kayleigh looked to the window and saw someone trying to peer under the closed curtains. “Kay? Trish? You in there? I tried unlocking the door but there’s a key in” Tosh said from outside. “Oh yeah, sorry hun...One second” Kayleigh replied, pulling several tissues from a box on the counter and handing them to a soaked Tricia. This time it was Patricia scowling as she began to wipe herself down. “What? You said you needed the energy...It woke you up” Kayleigh laughed as she walked to the door. She twisted the key and turned the handle, smiling as she saw Tosh, wide eyed and bushy tailed. “You might as well turn the sign to open while you’re there!” Patricia yelled from inside, having another skit at Tosh. “Oh I’m not late am I?” Tosh asked worriedly, her smile disappearing and changing into a nervous look. “Don’t worry about it, Tricia’s just wound up because of her little...accident” Kayleigh replied comfortingly. “Oh, is she okay?” “Yeah....she should be fine” Kayleigh said, trying not to laugh. Tosh turned the sign on the door before closing it behind her. The two women then walked back into the main room of the salon. “Morning, Tricia...You’ve spilt your coffee! Do you want me to make you another?” Tosh asked, trying to smile to her. She did not smile back. “No, I’ve had enough coffee this morning...thanks” “Urm, okay...I forgot to mention it yesterday but I need to go at half five, I’ll only be gone for twenty minutes it’s just to pay the rent...Did I tell you about my new flat?” Tosh asked excitedly as she sat down next to Kayleigh. “No, sweetie you didn’t...Is it you’re first? I –“ “Today? For godsake, I guess we can manage but I’d prefer some more warning...Today is a busy day you know, the busiest of the holidays” Patricia said frustrated. “Oh, right...I’m sorry I completely forgot...I, I could probably rearrange and go after work, I’m really sorry” Patricia was about to agree when Kayleigh interrupted. “Don’t be silly, your rents more important than twenty minutes here...Right Tricia?” “Yeah...Couldn’t your boyfriend have paid?” she asked rudely. “Oh well..I...I urm asked him to but he’s busy, he’s fixing up his friend’s car. But I seriously don’t mind staying” Tosh replied quietly. “No, don’t worry...Have you to talked about moving in together much more?” Kayleigh asked trying to change the subject. “I keep bringing it up but he keeps telling me to leave him alone and stop trying to control him and stuff...He gets so defensive sometimes, but I think he just wants to stay close to work” Tosh replied. “Um” Patricia agreed. The bell jingled as the door opened again. “Only me, I’m not too early am I?” Denise asked. She was an attractive lady who had been trying for the last five years to keep a hold of her youth looks, however although prolonged her age had begun to start to show. One of her many routines in order to do this was to keep her hair trimmed and dyed the blonde she had always had it. “No not at all, Denise...Come in, I’ll get your hair started now” Patricia smiled, throwing the soaked tissues in the bin as she made her way to Denise. “Morning, Denise” Kayleigh smiled as she walked by. “Oh, good morning dear. How are you?” she asked, sitting down in the chair. Patricia wrapped the apron around herself and then took another, thinner cloak and wrapped it around Denise. “I’m fine, thanks. Have you been okay? Do you want a cup of tea? Coffee?” “I don’t mind making it” volunteered Tosh. “Oh I’m okay thank you. Although I’ve been rushed off my feet all week, you wouldn’t believe how many weddings I’ve had...I guess loves in the air again” Denise laughed to herself. “Could’ve fooled me, all I can smell in the air is hairspray” Patricia chuckled as she began chopping Denise’s fringe. “Tosh can you tell the TV on?” Kayleigh asked as she began taking the cups out of the main room. “Sure” she agreed picking up the remote and flicking on the large, block television set which hung on the wall. It was fuzzy at first but then the picture came in clear. It was the theme tune to the Simpsons; you could make out Homer running toward the door of his house as the car drove into the garage. “Oh could you turn this over? I cannot stand this show! Just noise and colour” Denise protested. “Yeah, of course” Tosh smiled, turning the TV to the next channel. Kayleigh walked back in the room and sat beside Tosh on the row of chairs for people waiting. “With the passing of the heavy winds and strong downpour the days should begin to slow down, although I’d keep those umbrellas with you as we’re going to have some heavy rain this week with sunny spells breaking in the following week and the week after, ready for the kids going back to school. Now stick around for updates and sport” a weatherman said, pointing that the winds and rain will be flowing in their direction. “Ah, great more rain...Because all new brides love it when their pictures are of them with make-up down their faces” Denise said sarcastically. “Was he talking about us? I wanted to go shopping for furniture with Andre while the weathers nice, thought it’d be a good way to drop a few more hints” Tosh laughed. “That’s just my luck; I’ve arranged to go on a boat ride with my sister and her boyfriend this week...Me! On a boat! I’m expecting to get there and it to be called the SS Titanic” Kayleigh said. This had the whole room laughing. “Well I plan to get in, get comfortable, watch a movie maybe order a take-out and have a few glasses of wine...in the dry...where I don’t need a life jacket” Patricia said jokingly. “If it gets my hair wet, I am not going to be happy” Denise added. There was a jingle again, shouting also followed. “I’ve told you three times for godsake, you’re getting your hair cut today!” Joanne shouted. “But Cassy’s getting hers done Wednesday, I could go with her and—“ Lucy was getting to the age where her innocence and obedience was starting to leave her, replaced with snide comments, answering back and lots and lots of complaining. “I’ve already told you I don’t give a crap when Cassy’s getting hers done, you’re getting yours done now” “You said a bad word, when we get home you need to put a quarter in the jar” Annie giggled. “Not now, Annie” Joanne said flustered. The stress beamed from her as she entered the room followed by her two children, one grumpily texting on her phone the other happily giggling to herself. “Hey, Joanne. Everything okay?” Patricia asked, not taking her eyes from Denise. “Yeah, if you don’t include my good for nothing husband sat on his ass at home stuffing his—“ “Another bad word” Joanne sighed. “If you don’t include my good for nothing husband sat on his fat BUM at home stuffing his face, my two girls messing around—“ “I’m not!” “Lucy messing around and one little girl who keeps butting in and the fact I’ve got work coming out of my ears, yeah I’m fine” Joanne said forcing a smile to her face. “Sounds like you could use a break” Kayleigh said as an exhausted Joanne sat beside her. “More like a holiday” she replied. It was true, Joanne did need a holiday. She was sure she was going to have a mental break-down in a couple of months otherwise. Her and her husband have been arguing for weeks, it was more serious than she was letting on and it had went from “You’re such a bitch!” and “It takes an ass to know one!” to “I should’ve never married you” and “Fine get the papers, see if I care” Her job hadn’t helped her stress either, clearly visible bags now hung from her eyes, she had attempted to cover them but they stuck out like she had been punched in both. When she was first promoted she thought it was great, only looking at the extra cash and the thoughts of the dream holiday but now with the added work she sees the money as a tiny, tiny amount of compensation. “Right, so who’s getting their hair cut first?” Tosh asked. Patricia now did take her eyes from Denise. “Annie is!—“ “No I’m not you are!” “Shut up!” “You are!” “No I’m not!” “Mum!!” “For crying out loud!” Joanne snapped snatching Lucy’s phone from her hands. “Hey!” she complained. “Lucy, go now! If you even want to talk to Cassy again in these two weeks you’re going to get your ass—“ “You said a swear” “You are going to get your ASS on that chair right now!” Joanne snapped, ignoring her younger daughter’s complaints. “But—“ “Now!” “Awh, you’re shocking!” complained Lucy as she stormed over to the chair and slumped into it. Tosh began to walk over to the stroppy girl when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. “Why don’t you go and make Joanne and Denise a cup of coffee, I could do with a fresh one too” Patricia suggested. Kayleigh scowled at her. “Oh, okay sure...I’ll go d—“ “No, its fine, Tosh. I’ll go make it” Kayleigh volunteered. “Oh, okay...if you’re sure” Tosh smiled as she began on Lucy’s hair. Patricia’s face was still frowning as she continued cutting. “Mum” Annie said eagerly. She was silently typing on her phone, most likely to her husband by the speed and the anger in which she was doing it. “Mum...” Joanne continued typing. “Mum! Mum...Mum!” Annie complained, now tapping her arm as she said it. She then turned off her phone and threw it into her open back which lay on the floor beside her. “What?!” she asked frustrated. “Will you play a game?” “Not now, love” “Aw please mum...Pllleeaase!” Annie begged. Seeing no other way to keep her daughter quite, at least no way she can do in public, she agreed. “Yes! Okay, I’ll go first...Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with S” Annie said while looking over toward Denise. Joanne looked over in the same direction. “Urm, sprays?” she asked. “Nope” “Can you give me the next letter?” “K” Annie replied. “K? SK? Are you sure?” Joanne asked. “Yes, positive!” Annie agreed. “Sk...sk...awh, thanks” Joanne said as she took the cup. “No problem” Kayleigh then place Tosh’s and Tricia’s on the desk which the cash register stood and put Denise’s on the table in front of her, near a mirror in which she was watching her hair. “Thank you” “Does she just want it trimming around the fringe a little?” Tosh asked. “Yeah, just so it doesn’t go into her eyes” Joanne agreed. “Mom! S, K!” Annie repeated loudly. “Could we turn the TV up a little?” Denise asked; which was code for, I’m sick of hearing that child let’s try and drown the noise out. “Sure” Kayleigh agreed as she turned the television up before sitting down with Joanne and Annie. “So what are we trying to figure out?” she asked. “A word beginning with S then K” Joanne explained. “Oh, that’s a hard one...Urm...Wow, I can’t think of anything” “I know, honey can you just tell us?” “Fine....Scissors!” Annie said proudly. The two women laughed and she looked at the both angrily. “It’s a C not a K, honey” Joanne explained. “Does it really matter?” Annie asked annoyed. This made the two women chuckle again. “Mum, have you heard the news?” Lucy asked from the seat. The room then fell silent as they all began to listen. “Reports of the recently deceased coming back to life have been confirmed, there is yet to be an official comment made but the advice we’ve been given is to stay indoors and if you come into contact with one of the deceased or someone who has been scratched or bitten you need to strike them in the head with a blunt object to cause trauma to the brain, this has so far been the only method known to keep the deceased dead. I repeat the recently deceased—“ Annie had begun to cry. “Can you turn this off please?” Joanne asked as she comforted her daughter. Tosh had stopped cutting and looked at the screen stunned. “Yeah...right” agreed Kayleigh who had also been watching the broadcast in awe. She turned it off and placed the remote down gently. The entire room was now silent. “Just...just a load of poppycock” Denise said nervously. Annie continued to cry. “You’re right, dead people coming back and eating people? We aren’t in an old horror film here” Patricia agreed as she began cutting Denise’s hair again. Tosh still hadn’t started and began to looking increasingly worried. “Maybe I should call Andre, just to check on him” she said quietly. “Maybe you should carry on with your job, don’t be stupid Tosh. It’s just a load of rubbish blown up by the media” Patricia snapped angrily. “Mum?” Lucy asked nervously. She didn’t not respond. “See, honey...See, do you hear that? Just rubbish, pretend...Like a TV show, nothing real...Shh, calm down, shh...This is ridiculous! They shouldn’t be able to show such scary—“ Joanne stopped as did the others cutting when they heard a jingle at the door again, this time however it was fast. The door had been swung open and had rebounded back with a force loud enough to cause a bang. “Argh!!” Annie cried, cuddling into her mum. No one else spoke, awaiting the person to enter. Patricia, who wasn’t scared of anything, was tightly clenching the scissors in her hands, shaking severely. She could see a shadow as it began walking toward the door into the main room. Lucy had also begun to cry by this point and Tosh had backed away. Kayleigh was now sat in front of both Joanne and Annie. “Argh!!” this time it was Joanne who screamed as a person staggered inside, she pulled Annie’s head down with her own. Lucy’s cries also turned into screams. It was a man, holding his neck. Thick, gloopy, blood was squirting out in-between his fingers. “Oh my god!” exclaimed Denise as she jumped from the chair and backed toward the table which held the cups of now cold coffee, sending the both toppling; smashing against the floor on impact. Patricia and Kayleigh looked at each other, stunned, shocked...scared. “H..H...Help...“ the man begged, staggering a few steps further into the room. “Andre?!” Tosh squealed, tears now pouring down her face. “H...He...lp...m—“ he said, gargling on blood which now poured out of his mouth. He then collapsed to the floor, his hand moving from his wound allowing blood to pour out vigorously. His wallet and phone both fell out of his pockets, sinking into the freshly formed ocean of blood. Credits Category:Hairdressers and Zombies Category:Hairdressers and Zombies Episodes Category:Episodes